Update:Elder Chaos Druid Hood
Elder Chaos Druid Hood & Junk This week we've got some interesting quality of life changes - including an activity bar for Fishing Trawler and the ability to instantly fill up your bank with junk! We've also got a number of tweaks for Last Man Standing. Elder Chaos Druid Hood The elder chaos druids, found at the chaos altar in the wilderness, now have a chance of dropping the elder chaos hood. The elder chaos druid hood requires level 40 Magic to equip and provides +5 Magic attack and +4 Magic defence. We've also recoloured the sash on the front of the elder chaos druid robes to be red instead of white, matching that of the elder chaos druids. Bank junk A new option to fill up your bank with junk can now be found in the bank options menu. If you choose to fill your bank, every empty slot in your bank will be replaced with a bank filler. Bank fillers are useless items which cannot be withdrawn, but take up space in your bank. Having a bank full of filler items allows you to decide exactly how many items you want to enter your bank when using the deposit inventory or deposit worn items buttons. Simply remove the necessary number of bank fillers from your bank. You can clear out all of your bank fillers at once by clicking one and selecting the clear-all option. Fishing Trawler activity bar An activity bar has been added to Fishing Trawler which ensures everyone aboard is doing their fair share. Players who are not contributing to the trawler trip will find themselves removed from the minigame once their activity bar becomes empty. This can, of course, be avoided by actively taking part in the minigame. As we can now be sure that players taking part in Fishing Trawler are contributing, we have now allowed ironmen access to the minigame. As a result of this, the clue scroll requiring the angler’s outfit has been made available for Ironmen. Also, the requirements for the Ardougne elite diary have changed to be in line with those for regular players. Ironmen who have already completed the alternative task will not be required to complete the updated one. Last Man Standing changes Tweaks to Magic *Ahrim's robes have been added as the top magic robes available. *Infinity robes have been replaced with 3rd age robes in the vending shrines. *Reduced cost of the ancients tablet from 20 to 10. Our goal with these changes is to give magic more of a presence in Last Man Standing. These changes will make it easy to get set up with ancients, and will improve your average magic gear by quite a bit. Items dropped to player who deals most damage *Items now drop to the player who deals the most damage, not who deals the final blow. *When you kill a player, any damage they've dealt to you is now be disregarded to prevent them being credited when you die. This change solves the problem of people escaping a fight just to deny one player their loot. If you deal the most damage to a player, the loot will be yours when they die. Whether or not you deal the killing blow. Other tweaks *The duration of the PJ timer has been increased by about 50%. *The final two loot crate now appears in the final area, rather than in the fog. *Trading has been disabled within the minigame. *The stepping stones crossing the river have been replaced with a bridge. *A western entrance has been added to the Trinity Outpost. In other news *The colour of uncharged orbs has been changed to look noticeably different from air orbs. *The Slayer cape perk will now work if the cape is in your inventory. *Players can now repair all broken PvP items at the same time with Perdu or the PvP world armour stands. *More deposit boxes have been placed around the world. *Interface navigation now supports using number keys. *The derived cost of Abyssal Bludgeon pieces has been lowered. *Coins dropped from the Mort'ton pyres now remain on the stand for longer. *The value of Barbarian Assault eggs has been adjusted. They will now appear at the top of stacks of items. Bugfixes *Effects on players no longer continue into games of Last Man Standing. *The Ancients staff can now autocast Ancients spells in free-to-play Last Man Standing. *Gnomeballs can no longer be thrown into the Last Man Standing lobby. *A floating tree in Brimhaven has been grounded. *The music cape now requires the Last Man Standing music track. *Free-to-play will no longer see the updates of multi-stage achievements. *Some items can no longer be taken into Barbarian Assault. *Fixed a spelling error in Tzhaar-Mej achievement dialogue. *Fixed issue with random event overhead dialogue. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team